


A Giggling Soul Mark

by desicat



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desicat/pseuds/desicat
Summary: Tyrian Callows is rather amused by Fate. Weiss disapproves of this One-Shot.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 2





	A Giggling Soul Mark

Ruby and Weiss were hanging out in a cafe in Mistral. Weiss had turned her back on her team leader to ask for the check.  
Ruby in a concerned tone, “Hey Weiss you got blood on your dress.”  
She twisted and saw blood on her back, “How did this happen? We’ve not fought all day”  
Ruby, “It is the 15th. So I think that is your soul mark”  
Weiss gave an embarrassed laugh for forgetting, “It’s my 18th birthday!”  
Ruby smiled, “Well when we get back we’ll get cake for my bestie.”  
Weiss seriously intoned, “We are not best friends.”  
Ruby puffed out her cheeks, “Fine then you only get baby cakes!”  
Weiss, “Cupcakes are your punishment?”  
Ruby, “It's called revenge and it will be sweet.”  
XXX  
Weiss took a shower and the first words he would ever say were impossible to read through the mirror as she twisted. She came out of the shower wrapped in a towel only to see Yang holding up her scroll to take a photo. Ruby dead eyed her and the cute team leader ate the last cupcake.   
Weiss whined, “Hey it's my birthday!”  
Yang rolled her eyes, “I saved you one.”   
Ruby gasped, “We’re family and you betrayed me!”   
Yang ignored her sister and waved her scroll, “Come one let me take a photo”  
Weiss dropped the towel and revealed her back to the girls.   
Ruby, “The first things he says is ‘giggles’”  
Weiss stiffened, “What! That is ridiculous.”  
Yang, “No there are brackets around it.”  
Weiss completely naked snatched the scroll.   
[Giggles]  
The heiress blinked in shock, what would overcome him that he would be laughing and unable to form words? Would he never actually speak to her? She whispered, “This is unacceptable.”  
The door flew open in their Haven room. Oscar and Jaune beamed holding a pie the gentlemen had just baked. They started to sing and then just stopped to stare. She wasn’t just an heiress.  
Weiss Schnee was a goddess.  
Weiss too affronted by her soulmate, shows them her back giving them a lovely view of her pale butt.   
Jaune cannot form words. He just hands the pie to Ruby and walks outs.   
Oscar shrugs it off, “What's with the brackets?”  
Ruby with a mouth full of pie, “I know right.”  
XXX  
Arthurs Watts was reading a newspaper in Atlas sitting across from his… coworker. The handsomely mustached man glances up to see blood.   
“Tyrian, did you not wash yourself after you murdered someone?”  
Tyrian glanced down and tilted his head, “It's fresh and it's mine.” The scorpion Faunus removed his open vest and wetted a napkin to wipe his chest clean.  
Arthur chuckled, “It says, ‘Will you stop giggling, you’re creeping me out!’”

Tyrian clutched his head as if to protect it from his giggling convulsions.


End file.
